


【ME/SE】马克萨维林的青春期危机

by Shunkin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunkin/pseuds/Shunkin
Summary: 肖恩和爱德华多十四年的婚姻走到了尽头，他们的养子马克这时才发现自己暗恋爱德华多。CP：ME，SE，Cameron/Eduardo，有极少量Mark/OFC，Mark/OMC
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Cameron Winklevoss, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【ME/SE】马克萨维林的青春期危机

1.

马克绝望地发现自己遇上了大麻烦。

他刚从一场春梦中醒来，内裤里有微凉粘腻的感觉，这对于一个高中男孩来说再正常不过。然而梦中他的做爱对象不是他今天看的色情杂志封面女郎，不是某个性感男星，而是他的妈妈。

当然不是他生理上的母亲，他并没有见过她。他梦到的是他的养父之一爱德华多萨维林，“妈妈”是他们家庭中玩笑的称呼。

马克惊恐地在这张还没有完全适应的床铺上深深喘气，在他觉得自己可以重新控制四肢后，他掀起被子离开床铺走向浴室。

路过另一位父亲卧室前走廊时看到卧室门缝中透出光亮，他的这位父亲作息向来混乱，并且现在没有人管束他了。

马克清洗了那条内裤后冲了个澡，关于青春期的诸多知识都是爱德华多教给他，现在他成了自己春梦的主角。

水声中马克抱着头无法自制地回想梦中的情景，双手抚摸在自己腰间时令人颤抖的麻痒，嘴唇覆上去时柔软温暖的触感。人类的大脑何等精妙，足以在梦中模拟如此逼真的触感？

唯一令人感到些许庆幸的是他不必面对明天醒来后面对爱德华多时的尴尬，这间房子里只有他和养父肖恩两个人。两名养父尽管还没有正式签署离婚协议，但已经处于分居状态，只等关于财产分割的协商完成他们在法律上便再无关系。以他们的个性这应该不会花费太久，马克想。

在他刚进入暑假没多久的一天，马克正在编写一个软件时，爱德华多敲门进来，马克从敲门时的力度和节奏听出是他，以为只是和过去大部分时候一样为他带来水果和点心。但这次爱德华多只是站在那里叫了他的名字。

马克幅度极小地点头示意自己听到了，爱德华多又叫了他一声，这次马克从鼻子里发出声音作为回答。爱德华多说：“马克，我和肖恩决定离婚。”

马克的手指在键盘上又活动了一小段才停下，他沉浸在代码时间中的脑子延迟地将声音中的信息传译给他。马克回头，发出一个表示疑问的音节。

爱德华多将刚才那句话又重复了一遍，表情和语气自然地就像在说晚上吃海鲜饭。

马克的情绪反应器反应有些滞后，此刻他的大脑在搜索过去这段时间他的父母相处时的片段试图寻找一些蛛丝马迹，最后一无所获，半个月前他甚至还差点撞见他们在书房做爱。我要变成单亲家庭男孩了，他们会各自再婚吗？

他走到一楼路过客厅走向餐厅时肖恩甚至还在打游戏，电视音响里炮火连天，他犹豫片刻，停在他崇拜的父亲身边。

“我以为你们很爱对方，”马克盯着养父短短的卷毛，“你们很久都没有吵架了。”你正在玩的这张游戏还是爱德华多今年送你的礼物。

“婚姻远比爱情复杂，促使人们选择不再一起生活的原因有很多，儿子。”肖恩盯着屏幕操纵手柄，好像在讲别人的事一般心平气和。马克一阵烦躁，他就要失去自己的家了，他们为什么能如此轻描淡写，为什么甚至没有和他协商，只是不由选择地把他们的决定扔在自己脸上？

“那你们可以先分开住。”马克试图回旋。

“哦，我们确实决定分居，这周末我就会搬走。”肖恩操作的角色倒下，他放下手柄放松身体。

“什么？你要搬到哪里去？”马克对于他们擅自作主感到愤怒。

“别紧张，我不会无家可归的，我们在城中的另一套房产以后将会属于我个人。”肖恩说。

“别担心，我们的家都永远是你的家，无论你以后和谁一起生活这点都不会受影响，”爱德华多的声音从厨房的方向传来，他穿着围裙站在厨房口，正将卷起的袖口放下，“晚饭做好了。”

是了，一旦他们分开，马克将只能和其中一位共同生活，或者活得像一个两边奔波的运输车。

肖恩停下游戏走向餐厅，他的无动于衷让马克感到愤怒。马克双手插进口袋生硬地说“我不饿”便转身回去了房间。

马克自不明白自己为什么会觉得如此烦躁，作为一个聪明早熟性格独立的孩子，父母友好和平的分手不该对他有太大影响。即使结了婚人们也依旧是独立的个体，离婚只不过是换了另一种常见的生活方式。为什么我会觉得不开心？

也许是他们将自己排除在外擅自做出决定的举动让他感到了由失控导致的不满，马克决定做一些能找回掌控感的事，比如继续他的软件编写工作。

但他失败了，关于他们离婚的思索不断地掺进代码中打断他的思路。马克索性停下了敲打键盘的动作。他们会重新组建家庭吗？他从肖恩的旧友们口中多少听过一些他老爹年轻时的风流轶事，鉴于离婚后肖恩便会从一个富裕且有魅力的已婚男人变为一个富裕且有魅力的单身汉，他很有可能重新过上曾经的派对王子生活，每个月都换上一个新女友，但马克不觉得那会影响到自己。

反而是爱德华多，他的“妈妈”让他不安。马克偶尔会戏谑地称他为妈妈，无关对方的性别认同，只是爱德华多实在太像一个传统家庭中的母亲角色，温柔包容，把家人视为生活重心。一旦他和某个陌生人结婚，他必然会用曾经对待马克和肖恩的态度去经营他的新家庭，无疑爱德华多依旧会继续深爱他的儿子马克，承诺自己所在的地方永远会是马克的家。但马克如何将一个爱德华多和别人组建的新家庭当作自己的家呢？他永远不可能融入。

马克的手机响了一下，是爱德华多发来的，提醒他记得吃饭。

在马克更小一些的时候，爱德华多会强行把他抱去餐桌旁，或是将饭菜带进他的房间里，后来逐渐变成了这种简单的提醒。

马克推开键盘离开房间，径直去往爱德华多的书房。

爱德华多正斜卧在沙发上看书，居家时也依旧穿着衬衫，两条长腿交叠着向沙发另一头伸去。见到马克进来，他朝养子微笑着起身正坐，问他有什么事。

马克犹豫一下，坐到爱德华多身边。

“你们不再考虑一下吗？”

“事实上我们一段时间前就有这个想法了，在告诉你之前我们都已经反复考虑过，”爱德华多伸出手指揉了揉马克皱起的眉心，“你不用因为没有发现痕迹而自责，我们本就不希望影响你。”

可我正在被影响，编程都无法令我平静下来。马克这样想着，可是他羞于启齿。爱德华多又说：“你会和肖恩一起生活对吧。”

“是的，我有很多东西需要他教我。”

爱德华多点点头：“我猜也是。”

马克看着爱德华多的面容，他和十年前马克第一次见到他时一样漂亮，随着时间而变得明显的皮肤纹路无损他的美，反而增添了如同成熟果实将枝条坠弯的韵味。

马克突然意识到，他很久没有近距离看过爱德华多的脸，大部分时候他沉浸在自己的世界里，或是和肖恩商量各种新点子。在马克年幼时，他与爱德华多有一段短暂的亲密时光，后来他发现自己在天赋和兴趣方面与肖恩有高度的相似之处，加上过早到来的青春期让他想要做一个成熟的男人而非被母亲溺爱的甜蜜小孩，他与爱德华多的接触便越来越少。

爱德华多揉他卷发的动作将他从走神中唤回，养父说：“马克，我知道你是个非常聪明出色的孩子，有时候成熟得让我吃惊，但任何人都需要感情上的支持，你不需要一直强大，有任何需求都可以告诉你都父亲，”爱德华多顿了一下，“或者告诉我，孩子任何时候都可以向家长撒娇。”

那你为什么要和我分开呢，马克想，你刚才甚至没有表现出失望，也没有争取我留在你身边。

爱德华多收回手，大而明亮的眼睛看着他：“现在有什么事要和我说吗？”

马克摇摇头：“没有。”

他站起身想回去房间，又弯下腰吻在爱德华多脸颊靠近嘴角的地方。

这个动作让两人都短暂愣了一下，这样亲呢的举动很少由马克主动做出。他们分居后我和爱德华多见面的时间会大大减少，作为告别很正常，马克在心中解释自己突然的行为。“我回去了。”马克干巴巴地说。

马克第一次见到爱德华多是在儿童福利院，他和肖恩打算领养一个孩子。爱德华多第一次见到有着七岁小孩少见的冷淡表情的马克时便表现出了不合常理的喜爱，在手续办理结束带着马克回家后，爱德华多抱着他参观了整个家，最后告诉马克这里是他自己的卧室。

马克习惯了用这种表情表达拒绝使他人退避，养父的热情让他疑惑和无所适从。爱德华多将他的迷茫当作初到新家的胆怯，便时常将他抱在怀里，包括睡觉的时候。直到马克要求不要再将他当作幼童对待。

在他还会和爱德华多聊些私事的时候他曾经问为什么选择了他。

爱德华多说因为你很可爱。

可爱？马克从没被人用这个词形容过。

那时我看到你一个人在窗户旁边看书，听到有人说话就抬起头朝这边瞪了一眼，嘴角不高兴地往下撇，看起来特别像我小时候养过的一只小狗被人撞到鼻子时的样子，爱德华多捏捏他的脸。然后我就想，天啊，我真想抱抱他。

马克换上干净内裤倒回床上，心情同那时一样不知所措。

为什么会这样？马克在次日的一整天都在试图分析。他是个青春期处男，做春梦太正常了，但这不能解释为什么会梦到自己的养父。也许是因为自从搬离他住了快十年的屋子后他便无法控制地不断想到爱德华多。这实在出乎他意料，他原本以为自己会极快地适应分别，看来他坚韧冷静的头脑有时也会让他失望。

他早已做好了接受今后生活的心理准备，这和与家人短暂分别的夏令营不同，过去的生活永远不会有回来的一天，沉迷编程时送来的水果和睡前额头上的吻都不会再有。陪伴是一种默不作声难以察觉，却在失去后会让人难以忍受的东西。马克为自己的软弱感到懊恼，也有些埋怨。如果不是他们突然要离婚，自己也不会因为整天想着爱德华多而做这样的梦。

马克从学校回去时，院子里正在开派对，音乐声，喧闹声混作一片，一些人在跳舞，一些人在说笑，有两个女人正拿着香槟往对方身上喷，旁边他的风流老爹为她们的较量欢呼鼓掌。

“嘿马克。”见到儿子回来，肖恩朝他挥手。

马克拿过一个空盘撕下一个烤鸡腿带去卧室，拿出书本打开电脑，楼下的吵闹声实在有点大，他戴上耳机，然后想起这耳机是爱德华多带他去店里买的，无处不在的爱德华多。

一个烤鸡腿不够提供一个大量用脑的发育期青少年晚间需要的热量，况且现在没有爱德华多为他送来加餐了。马克合上书决定去派对上再找些吃的。派对不知进行到了第几轮，阵地已经从花园转移到了客厅，肖恩正在和那两位女士跳贴身热舞。马克从披萨盒里拿出一片坐在沙发上慢慢吃，面无表情地看着群魔乱舞。

“嘿儿子。”肖恩端着酒走过来，那两个女人笑嘻嘻地跟在他身边。

“要喝酒吗？不不是这个，这个对你来说太烈了。”肖恩将一听啤酒扔过去。马克拉开易拉罐，用力喝上一口。

也许是酒量太差，眼前的声音和耳边的图像都开始模糊起来，马克一口一口将啤酒喝光，将空罐子扔到地板上。未成年饮酒，灯红酒绿的派对，在他还被爱德华多管束的时候，他非常希望参与到这些未成年禁止项目中，那让他觉得自己接近了成人的世界，很酷的世界，但现在不会有人约束他了，他却觉得有种空虚感。

也许是这里太吵了，马克有些热，站起身摇摇晃晃地上了楼。

他不记得自己什么时候躺下，只记得有人将他摇醒，说给他带了吃的。马克睁开眼睛，肖恩身边其中一个金发女郎将一个食盘放在他床头。马克呆呆地看着她，姣好的面容和饱满的胸脯，他小腹阵阵燥热。对，我一定是太饥渴才会梦到和养父做爱，只要我解决了性需求，这个问题就自然解决了。

肖恩让新认识的姑娘去给自己的儿子送些吃的，却好一会也不下来。想起儿子过去得罪人的丰功伟绩，他决定上去看看。

结果看到儿子光着屁股趴在姑娘怀里呼呼大睡。

“我没有强迫他，是他主动的，”姑娘忙为自己解释，“他看起来有些不清醒，可能他吃的披萨里洒到了药”。

上帝啊，肖恩皱着眉，没有想到他的儿子用这种稀里糊涂的方式结束了处男之身。

“你先下来吧，”肖恩去给马克盖上被子，“天啊，你没给他戴套。”

“他的抽屉里没有。”

“你可以拒绝！”

“但他盯着我的样子太可爱了。”

蠢女人！肖恩在心中咆哮，那女人还在安慰他她一直在吃短效避孕药。

肖恩决定叫私人医生来为马克检查身体，尽管剂量应该很少，但还是谨慎为妙。

他这才想起目前他依然和爱德华多共用私人医生。

得准备两份保密协议了。

2.

距离马克那场灾难般的初夜已经过去一个月，这期间马克参加了一个假期编程小组，今天刚刚回家，肖恩从请来厨师做马克喜欢的菜作为庆祝。

“上次那个姑娘，爱丽丝……还是叫艾莲娜？她怎么样了？肖恩晃着酒杯问。等待晚餐的时候，他为自己倒上一杯酒，空腹喝上一会此时已有些微熏。

马克挖着一盒冰淇淋：“不知道，我们半个月没联系了。”

“为什么，你那天醒过来后主动向我要了她的号码。”肖恩好奇。

“嗯，我和她睡了几次后觉得对她并不是很有兴趣，所以对她说不想再见面了。”

“哦，”肖恩有些意外，他的儿子过去并没有在这方面也显现出与他如此一致的相似程度，“那么你对什么样的姑娘有兴趣呢？”

“我怀疑自己是不是对男孩更有兴趣，所以接受了一个明显对我有好感的男生的示好，然后他帮我做了一次口活，”马克开始吃他的熏肉，“感觉没有太大区别，我不排斥肉体上的接触，但并没有任何心动的感觉，所以我对他说我不想和他发展超过同学的关系。”

肖恩扬起眉毛，过了一会才想出该说些什么：“cool，那么他生气了吗？”

“他告诉所有人我玩弄他的感情，所以现在没有人愿意和我说话，于是我提前回来了。”

肖恩凑近马克：“不用在意他们，你的实力远胜他们所有人，老实说我一开始就觉得你没必要去参加这个活动。”

“我知道，我只是想换个新环境呆一段时间。”

肖恩满意地点点头：“就是要这样，不要被别人的感情和情绪影响，做你认为对的事，马克，你和他们不一样。”

任何人都需要情感上的支持，马克。

爱德华多和肖恩在很多事上有观念分歧，包括对于马克的教育。肖恩曾向年幼的马克夸耀自己高中时就因为黑客入侵行为引来FBI的事迹，爱德华多认为他不应该在马克还没有建立好是非观时把这种事作为一件值得炫耀的事来讲述，但马克觉得这酷极了。而后来马克在编程上的天赋日渐显露，肖恩骄傲地说他将来必然会在硅谷大显身手，而爱德华多笑着说不需要给他压力，马克只要做他喜欢的事就好。

马克想，他当然会成为肖恩所期望的样子，硅谷正在引领世界变革，而他无疑会用自己的头脑成为其中一员。而爱德华多擅长的那些东西，经济学大部头，股票走势，基金经理职位，都是马克不了解也不打算去了解的东西。

等我以后和肖恩一起开公司你可以来负责财务，当时的马克说，随后他想了想，又认真地补充道，不过在那之前你还有很多东西要学习。

那时爱德华多笑得很开心，揉揉马克的脑袋说，好的小天才。

马克不太高兴，他觉得爱德华多并没有认真考虑他的提议。

现在这个愿望大概不会实现了，爱德华多应该不打算给前夫做副手。

马克发现自己对于这个事实感到沮丧，他直白地将情绪写在脸上。冰淇淋盒壁上凝结的水珠密密渗进了手指缝隙。

肖恩又开了一瓶酒，马克突然意识到自从他们分居后肖恩一直过着极不健康的生活，酒精，颠倒的作息，而自己则通宵编程，有时一整天想不起来吃东西。过去爱德华多不厌其烦地照顾他们的生活，而现在家中的两个男人就像失去了部分零件一样，轰鸣着歪斜地狂奔而去。

肖恩请来的厨师手艺非凡，但马克食之无味，吃饱后他回去房间拿出他的拉丁文课本——十分少见地没有打开电脑的心情。

随着夜幕来临，楼下又传来了喧闹声，肖恩似乎想把他和爱德华多结婚十几年里缺席的派对尽快补回来，否则怎么会如此不厌倦呢？

拉丁字母和耳机中的音乐，与空气中隐隐传来的来自音箱中的震动搅合在一起，让他的头脑寸步难行，今天的状态为何如此糟糕，马克烦躁地扯下耳机跑下楼。

肖恩不出意外又换了新女伴，看起来快活极了，马克忍受着过大的音浪走到肖恩身边对他大声说：“你打扰我看书了！”

“哦抱歉，”肖恩拍拍女伴的肩让她先去一边，“我会带他们去别的地方，”说罢关掉音响，向他的派对成员们大声说，“我请大家去酒吧。”

人们鱼贯而出，肖恩打了一个带酒气的哈欠，对马克说：“你如果饿了自己叫外卖。”

马克盯着他兴奋神色下挡不住的连天狂欢后的疲惫问：“离婚给你的打击这么大吗？”

“嗯？你说什么？”肖恩一时没有反应过来。

马克指指派对留下的遗骸：“你是在用纵欲麻痹离婚的痛苦吗？”

肖恩伸出一根手指摇了摇：“当然不是！这本来就是我的生活方式，只不过我过去一直在克制自己。”

“所以华多要和你离婚吗？因为你们有太多不同想法，从生活方式到各方面……”

肖恩看着他：“你认为主要原因在我身上？”

马克点头：“华多和一个尽责的母亲一样重视他的家庭，除非是他实在忍受不了生活中的某些事，比如你控制不住你的风流性子……”

肖恩大声哀鸣：“哦，每个人都这么认为，为什么会和爱德华多这样的完美伴侣离婚呢？一定是你犯了什么严重的错，拜托先出轨的人明明是他……”

肖恩在意识到自己说了什么后立即扼住了声音，懊恼于自己的酒后失言：“抱歉儿子，本来不打算让你知道的。”

马克原本隐隐的愤怒在肖恩说出那个词后顿时变成了一片茫然，出轨？这是和爱德华多最不相干的词之一了，那个把家人和家庭视为一切的爱德华多？

肖恩揉揉他的头：“你不需要想太多，人和人之间的事常常很复杂，我对他的行为并没有什么道德上的谴责，这只是说明我们不再适合作为伴侣一起生活，所以他才主动决定分开……不过有一点你说得没错，我们确实有太多不同之处，当初所有人都说我们一定会很快离婚，然而我们一起生活了十几年……只不过现在确实到了该结束的时候。”

马克躺在自己的床上，月光透过窗格在墙壁和天花板上打出一块块银白色，有种身处水下的错觉。马克看着爱德华多刚刚发来的消息，提醒他记得吃蔬菜，不要吃太多甜食。

自从做了以爱德华多为对象的春梦后，马克便开始以各种理由推辞原本与爱德华多的每周末会面，他知道这会令爱德华多失望，但他实在不敢面对在梦中与自己做爱的养父。而这次那个男孩为自己做了口活的当晚，他又梦到爱德华多在为自己做这事。

糟透了。

加上刚才肖恩说的那些事，马克觉得自己还要花上非常多的时间才能有勇气再次面对爱德华多。

肖恩后来又对他说：“你可以把这当成曾经一起白手起家的合伙人因为观念不合分道扬镳，是很常见的事，而且爱德华多是个守信的好伙伴，至少这次我不用身无分文地被扫地出门。”

他觉得，这些年里，爱德华多和肖恩为自己筑起的那颗将他与世间烦扰隔开的透明泡泡开始碎裂了。

3.

肖恩在自己的办公室接到爱德华多电话时有点意外，爱德华多基本把与肖恩沟通的任务全权交给了律师。他接起电话问：“什么事宝贝？”

“我要和你见一面。”爱德华多声音中有克制的愤怒，肖恩已经很多年没有听过爱德华多用这样的语气说话。

“怎么，你后悔把公司留给我了，那让律师告诉我就好。”

“我在认真地和你说话，”爱德华多强忍怒气报出一个地址，“来这里见我。”

“你和新男友在那里约会吗？”

“停止侵犯我的隐私！”

“不不我对你的私生活并没有兴趣，我只是早上刚好见到你们在一辆车里。”

爱德华多挂断电话，肖恩吹了声口哨，叫来秘书推迟下午的会面。

肖恩将车停在会面地点一条街道外的商场地下停车场，拨打了爱德华多的电话。

“你直接来这里，我们面谈。”爱德华多说。

“你能保证你的男友不会对我动粗吗？他看上去可真魁梧。”

“我没有心情和你开玩笑。”

“哦宝贝，我只是不想面对和你的新欢见面的尴尬场景，我猜你要谈的是我们的私事，那还是避开他比较好对不对？”

手机那头爱德华多同身边的人低声说了什么，然后回到与他的对话中：“你在哪里？”

“地下停车场。”

爱德华多坐进副驾后，转过头用他饱含怒气的棕色眼睛盯着肖恩：“你有没有什么要对我坦白的事？”

肖恩装模作样地思索一番：“我……连续好些天开派对，过量饮酒，频繁地换女伴，但这些呢刚认识我时就知道，我以为你不介意……”

“别掩饰了，你知道我在说马克！”爱德华多上身扭向肖恩，双手在大腿上握紧，“你让他喝酒，让他和你带来的女人做爱，甚至可能吃了你那些来路不明的药物，他才17岁！他和我分开还不到两个月就发生这样的事！”

“不我能保证那些是来路可信的药物，而且分量非常少……”

“你再保持这个态度我会立刻申请剥夺你的监护权！”

“放轻松，医生检查说他没有摄入药物，只是酒量太差而已，我保证他只喝了两听啤酒，那个姑娘也很健康……”肖恩双手向外挡在身前，试图让爱德华多冷静下来。

“你得保证再也不会发生这样的事！只要我再了解到一点这种事发生的可能我会立刻报警……”爱德华多身体完全向前倾向肖恩，几乎进入了驾驶座到范围。

“既然你不信任我到需要用报警威胁我，那为什么不直接把马克接回身边呢？既然你这么不放心他和你分开。”

爱德华多紧绷的表情露出一丝游移，身体往后收回了一些。

“因为他不仅选择和我一起生活，而且你并不确定他是否会答应你吧？”

爱德华多抿着嘴盯着肖恩，像是被他直白的话伤到了。

“你明明无比希望和你的儿子一起生活，却装出由一副他自由选择的大度样子，明明因为他没有选你而难过得睡不着，却不肯去争取一下。在明知道我是什么样的人的情况下把他交给我，又为完全可以预料到的结果好像十分震惊似的。你有意地向我一股脑发泄怒气，好像这样就能让你忘掉你心知肚明的罪恶感……”肖恩盯着爱德华多的双眼，直到对方移开视线，“你这样很虚伪，亲爱的。”

“现在你开始指责我了……我要对他说什么？你知道那种被丈夫和儿子一点点排除在外的感觉吗？这里是我的家，可你们谈论你们的事业时我却根本无法参与进去，我在我自己的家中过得像一个租客，当我想和他说话的时候我只能一遍遍说想吃什么东西吗马克，你该休息一下了马克，睡得好吗马克……我该怎么请求他留在我身边？”爱德华多低下头，声音中满是挫败。

肖恩凑近他的脸：“你在嫉妒，你嫉妒你的儿子让你和你的丈夫不再亲密无间，你不再是我唯一的宝贝。可事实上你也并没有做出什么实质的努力去挽回我们之间的感情。听听你刚才说的话，马克马克马克……我在哪里？你认为我们疏远了你，可你对我如何呢？”肖恩伸手碰碰爱德华多的脸颊。

“不……我不是……”

“对，你不仅仅这样，你不仅嫉妒你的儿子，你还嫉妒你的丈夫。因为在你们越发生疏的同时，他却和我越来越亲近，他再也不是被你抱在怀里的小甜心了。你嫉妒我抢走了本属于你一个人的孩子……天呐，你同时嫉妒自己的丈夫和儿子，最小心眼的妒妇也不会比你更疯癫……”

“不！你不可以这样污蔑我！”爱德华多慌乱地提高了音量。

“污蔑？你问问你自己，究竟是像别人以为的那样全身心地爱着家人，或只是想要一个以你自己为中心的王国，一旦你发现不能如愿，你要就把你的家毁掉。你这个恶毒的控制狂……”

“闭嘴……”

“宝贝，其实你应该叫上你将来的丈夫，”肖恩看着爱德华多发红的眼睛，“有没有人说过你发怒的样子毫无威慑力？”肖恩抚摸上爱德华多的脸，吻在对方嘴唇上，持续时间非常短暂，爱德华多甚至来不及做出推开的反应。

“你不再是我丈夫了。”爱德华多小声说。

“在将来某个时间后不再是，”肖恩看着目前还是合法伴侣的爱德华多，“你伤心的样子比愤怒或是严肃的样子有力多了，甚至比你笑起来时更能迷惑人，你该好好利用这个武器。”肖恩再次吻住爱德华多的嘴唇。

爱德华多认为应当推开对方，但他最终只是闭上眼睛。

4.

马克在肖恩的书架上翻找，他的一本书不见了，大概是搬家时混在了肖恩的箱子里。其实没有那本书也不影响他的进度，也许他只是故意给自己找点无关紧要的事去拖延。代码总是能让他冷静下来，进入暂时隔绝外界信息的封闭状态。但现在一坐到屏幕前，他就不断回想起昨天那让他不舒服的联想——爱德华多正在离他远去。

肖恩的阅读范围十分宽泛，书脊破损的社会学研究，一排精装莎士比亚，看起来像爱德华多会喜欢的经济学著作，两个月前新上市的侦探小说……马克的手指抚过它们，然后他踢到了某样东西。

那是个小纸箱，肖恩将它搬来书房后就没有拿出里面的东西。封箱的胶带划开了，也许肖恩在看到里面装着什么后就没再管它。马克直觉觉得那是什么与爱德华多有关的东西，于是他蹲下打开了箱子。

里面是一些刻录的光碟，外壳上用马克笔写着日期，马克拿出两张，其中一盒上画了一颗爱心。

马克回到卧室，将其中一张放进机器中，在电视前的地板上坐下。

短暂的空白后，出现了不太清晰的画面。几秒后马克认出那是他们曾经居住过的一套屋子。门从内部打开一些，有人从房中走出，小心地关上门时另一只手对镜头做出一个噤声的手势，那是年轻的爱德华多，即使通过有些模糊的画面也能看出这时的爱德华多比现在瘦得多。

“马克刚刚睡着，”走出几步后爱德华多小声说，“他还不太习惯新家，我哄了他很久才让他睡着。”

“你看起来真的像一个生育后被激素改变了脑子把孩子视为世界中心的母亲，我从来不知道你这么会照顾小孩。”尽管更年轻一些，但马克还是听出说话的声音来自肖恩。

“我难道没有照顾过你吗？”爱德华多一边走一边笑着看镜头后的肖恩。

“成人和孩子是完全不同的生物，他们的头脑还没有发育完全，无视和践踏一切理性……”

“别这么说，马克是个可爱的小孩，只是有点害羞。”爱德华多坐在主卧床边，眼神明亮地看着肖恩。

“可爱？除了你之外的任何人都不会这么评价他。昨天他差一点气死我，你果然被激素蒙蔽了头脑。”屏幕一侧伸出一只手对着爱德华多打了两个响指，像是试图某种催眠术技巧唤醒爱德华多。

“不不，你以后一定会喜欢他的。”爱德华多拨开肖恩的手。

“哦好吧……不过在那之前你应该做点什么抚慰你丈夫受伤的心灵，他正因为你忙于照顾孩子而忽视他痛苦万分。”

爱德华多被肖恩夸张的话语逗笑了，他朝鏡頭走過來，伴隨著兩人的嬉笑聲畫面一陣劇烈晃動，似乎是兩人在嬉鬧中爭奪著錄像機。畫面的翻滾突然停了下來，愛德華多說：“等一下，我听到馬克在叫我。”

鏡頭從床沿的高度拍到愛德華多穿著睡褲的長腿匆匆向門外走去，肖恩哀嚎：“我們永遠不會有二人世界了嗎？”

影片在這裡結束。

马克按下暂停。

他完全不记得是否有哪次曾在本该睡着时又呼喊爱德华多，他们曾经很亲密，但这太不像马克会做的事，从小他都是个过分独立的孩子。如果不是看到这段录像，他永远不会记得这种事发生过。爱德华多抱着他轻拍后背哄他入睡的时光，实在过去太久了。而且，肖恩最初似乎不太喜欢他？

马克快进到下一段影像出现。

一只手打开了面前的房间门，毫无疑问这是肖恩。卧室里爱德华多斜靠在一堆靠枕上看书，幼小的马克像一只小狗一样横趴在他的肚子上伸着胳膊玩游戏机，两只脚悬在床沿外。那看起来真是个不舒服的姿势。肖恩拉长语调：“嘿——马克小男孩，我听说你和新同学之间发生了一些不愉快？”

马克扭头看了一眼走到附近的肖恩，放下掌机把脸埋在了爱德华多肚子上。

“不要在他面前说这个，他好不容易适应新家，只是再需要一点时间适应学校，”爱德华多揉揉马克的卷发，看了一眼镜头，“不要拿录像机对着他，他不喜欢。”

镜头换了一个方向，对着墙纸上的某处花纹。“我不是在质问他，只是觉得很有意思，我小时候被要求回家呆一段时间再回去还是因为携带色情杂志……嘿！”镜头晃了一下，马克猜测可能爱德华多拿了某样东西丢肖恩。“好吧好吧你这个溺爱孩子的妈妈，享受你的亲子时光。”肖恩上来戳了戳马克的后脑勺，马克用力甩甩脑袋以示抗议，爱德华多揉揉他的头顶小声安抚，一边用笑着用眼神示意肖恩别再逗他。镜头外的肖恩发出一段笑声。

马克停下影片。

他记得一年级时他确实因为某些原因回家呆了一段时间没去上学，但已经不记得有过这件事。他将影片倒回去看着趴在爱德华多身上的自己。爱德华多柔软的腹部是个充满母性隐喻的部位，年幼的自己依恋地靠在上面，他们看起来亲密得几乎排斥除他们以外的人，如同母亲与还未降生的孩子一般成一整体。迅猛的青春期似乎将马克的一部分记忆和情感一起代谢走了，印象里他对于爱德华多过分浓烈的爱意常常有些无所适从，已经不记得还有这样依赖他的时候。

肖恩是怀着怎样的心情拍摄并保存下这些影片的？他是否打算在多年后再拿给自己看，有没有和爱德华多一起回顾过？

马克觉得胸口有些堵，他烦闷地退出影碟放上另一张。

录像的人哼着随性的调子在房间中踱步，这是一间马克没见过的屋子，小且朴素。转入一间房间后，有个人影在书架前忙碌，陡然增强的光线让画面过曝了几秒，等画面恢复正常后，马克认出了他，那是更早些时候的爱德华多。

这时的爱德华多看起来简直稚嫩得过分，像一个学生。他正将书一批批放上书架，发现有人正在拍摄时他转头对着镜头露出人们只会对爱人显露的笑容，马克透过有些模糊的画面感到心中一动。他低头看了一眼光碟壳上写的日期，是十二年前。马克估算了一下，这时的爱德华多应该已经毕业，但看起来比实际年龄更小。

“你在拍什么？”爱德华多的动作没有停下，他继续收拾房间，一边透过镜头笑着看向拍摄的人。

“为了纪念我们拥有了共同的新居，应该留下些什么作为纪念对不对。”

“好吧，艺术家肖恩帕克。”爱德华多将袖口向上卷了卷，用戏谑的语气说。

“那么，爱德华多萨维林先生，我可以采访一下您的新婚感想吗？”

爱德华多停下动作，低头看着自己的手，嘴角依旧带着似乎永不疲惫的笑意：“我……其实我有些忐忑，你知道，过去我的人生一直有着明确的路线规划。突然那些东西全部失效了，一个对未来一无所知的全新的开始……”爱德华多看着镜头后的肖恩，脸上带着不安的兴奋，“我不知道会发生什么……”

“哦，抱歉让小公主和一个穷光蛋结婚。”但肖恩的语气中只有调侃。

“把你的阿玛尼西装扔掉或许看起来更像穷光蛋。”爱德华多将一团揉皱的废纸扔向肖恩，镜头晃了一下，肖恩躲了过去，镜头外传来一阵他的笑声。

除了外形上的不同，这个爱德华多的举止也更活泼一些。马克认识的那个爱德华多总是更沉稳，就像一个传统的可靠家长形象。镜头中的爱德华多朝屏幕马克飞了一个吻，当然这是给那一刻的肖恩的，此时的爱德华多不会知道他正跨过时间对着他未来的养子快乐地笑着。马克心中有中微妙的不甘，如果不是偶然发现这些光碟，他永远不会见到过去某一段时间里陌生的爱德华多。

“书架任何时候都可以整理，为什么不趁时机正好做一些更合适的事？”镜头朝爱德华多逼进，他朝后退直到后腰碰到书桌，又在肖恩的持续逼近下手肘撑着桌面半靠在桌上。

“为什么你总是这么轻松的模样，你快要变成被告了，可操心的人只有我一个，”笑容终于从爱德华多的脸上淡下去，他用有些困扰的表情说。

“放轻松，我又不是第一次面临这种事，既然未来无可避免为什么不好好享受当下呢？”

爱德华多完全躺在桌面散落的纸张上叹了口气：“和你做事业伙伴真是太惊险了。”

“我必须提醒你错过了反悔的时机。”

爱德华多看着镜头小声笑起来，肖恩的手从最上一颗起开始解他的衬衫纽扣。

马克的心跳陡然加速起来。

“你以前也喜欢举着那玩意儿到处拍吗？”

“不，认识你之后我才意识到记录美好的必要。”

爱德华多没有说什么，但他的耳朵红了，马克这才意识到自己的脸也在发烫，也许在爱德华多靠上书桌时就开始了。

肖恩的手一颗颗解开爱德华多的衬衫纽扣，露出白皙的皮肤和突出的锁骨。这里的爱德华多非常瘦，薄薄的皮肤贴着不够结实的肌肉。安稳的生活和健身房让现在的爱德华多比那时强健丰腴了不少，但哪个爱德华多都不属于马克。

镜头随着肖恩的动作像有生命一般轻轻摇动，马克发现爱德华多身上有很多小痣，不规则地从脖颈，胸口，散布到侧腹，像鸟蛋外壳的斑点。肖恩抚摸上乳头周围的那几颗，爱德华多仰起头随着他揉捏皮肉的动作从喉咙发出轻轻的声音。

马克紧张地咽下一口唾液，将手伸向了自己火热的下体器官。

肖恩已经将爱德华多的西装长裤褪到了膝盖附近，手指熟练地玩弄爱德华多的下身。爱德华多粗粗喘着气任由丈夫左右。

“你说得对，我们一开始就不该结婚，比起妻子你适合做偷情对象。你很擅长这个对不对，当初你来找我的时候你还在和那个人约会，你让他很伤心吧。你应该嫁给和你一样毕业于哈佛的华尔街精英，然后做我的情人。你挽着他的胳膊出席那些上流社会酒会的时候，没人知道你在和一个一文不名的瘾君子通奸，当你和那些于你一样衣冠楚楚的上流人物碰杯时他们不会知道你屁股里还夹着我的精液……” 肖恩手上边动作边说。

爱德华多僵硬地抓着肖恩的肩膀，不知是因为羞耻还是紧张：“有人在外面……”

肖恩将副驾座椅放平：“有这样刺激的婚外情，你那追求激情的空虚头脑一定会无比满足，你们的婚姻会因为我而坚如磐石，压根不需要用一个孩子来挽救你的家庭和生活……”

“闭嘴！”爱德华多咬牙切齿地伸手解开肖恩的腰带。

肖恩的手在镜头范围之外动作，从爱德华多微皱眉的难耐表情看肖恩的手指大概正在他的身体里摸索。马克粗重呼吸着撸动自己，近距离的画面让他能专注于爱德华多的身体，修长的脖颈，饱满的嘴唇还有粉色的乳头，那里的颜色真是漂亮，真实的影像远比春梦细节丰富。爱德华多在性爱中真实的声音比自己的大脑模拟出的或是黄色影片中的还要色情。陡然拔高的音量让马克意识到肖恩正在完全进入爱德华多的身体，此刻马克与拍摄者的共享同一视角，就好像他正在代替肖恩在干爱德华多，又好像爱德华多是个无人格地躺在橱窗里任他观赏使用的漂亮物件。

爱德华多用长腿环住正与自己偷情的丈夫，感受他一次次深深顶入自己体内，西装裤已经被扔到了座椅下，内裤挂在一边脚腕上。肖恩解开他最上的两颗衬衫纽扣，露出有红痕的锁骨和脖子根部。

“看来这些天你们过得挺快活，他在你那里过夜吗？”肖恩吻在上面。

“不，他住在酒店……”爱德华多推阻，“不要留下痕迹。”

“不会看出来的，”肖恩用力顶入，让一直压抑声音的爱德华多猝不及防发出一声惊叫，“你们还没有住在一起？那类老派绅士的无谓原则？”

“他和妻子的协议还没有完成，”爱德华多的声音断断续续，“等协议签署后我会搬到他那里……”

“准备什么时候告诉马克？”

“我打算当面和他说，但他最近似乎不想见我……”爱德华多搂紧肖恩的脖子。

“马克是个聪明孩子，他不会一直别扭下去，”肖恩笃定地说，凑到爱德华多耳边，“我们会想念你的。”

马克紧盯着画面，在爱德华多达到高潮前他就已经射在了手中。屏幕内爱德华多正眼神涣散地在肖恩的冲撞下颤动。伴随着一声满足的喘息，肖恩的动作停了下来，马克明白画面之外正在发生什么，在爱德华多的身体内，真想知道那是什么感觉……

马克突然意识到自己正在做什么，他慌乱地抽搐纸巾擦干净手中的浊液，匆忙取出影碟。过热的头脑逐渐冷却下来，他对于自己的反应恐慌无措，跌跌撞撞地跑回肖恩的书房将影碟放回纸箱。在弯腰放入的时候纸箱边缘似乎露出相框模样的木质一角，马克将它拿出，认出那是原本放在肖恩和爱德华多卧室置物架上的折叠相框。

左边一张的照片中，年轻爱德华多站在年轻的肖恩身后的台阶上，从后环着他的脖子。两人看起来发自内心地快乐。右边那张，马克认出那他刚刚被领养没多久时拍摄的，爱德华多站在门前的小花园中将小小的马克抱在臂弯里，年幼的自己脸上有些茫然，肖恩在边上凑近镜头做出一个夸张的鬼脸。

马克对着那两张照片看了一会，又像突然惊醒一般迅速将它们收回原处。忽然涌上的情绪让他挫败地埋下头。

爱德华多脚步匆匆地回到咖啡店中，对面高大的男人注意到他微微泛红的面颊和异样的神色，警觉地问他：“发生了什么？亲爱的。”

爱德华多摇摇头：“没事，我们只是……发生了一点争吵。”

男人凑近他压低声音，不想让身边的小女孩听到：“如果他做了什么事，我们可以报警。”

爱德华多露出笑容回应他的关心：“不，我们只是在对孩子的教育问题上发生了分歧，所以我过于激动了一些。”

男人放下心：“你可以把孩子带来一起生活，曼哈顿有更好的学校。”

爱德华多的表情淡下去：“他选择和肖恩一起生活……我们暂时不说这个了，”他对面前的小女孩重新露出完美的笑容，“还想吃点什么？”

5.

这混乱的一天，马克，肖恩，肖恩公司的新前台，爱德华多警告了几句她便把那天的一切都说了出来，听说马克主动分手让他松了一口气。性是人类永恒的行为驱动，对性的冲动会冲昏青少年的头脑，即使是自小过分冷静的马克，爱德华多也不觉得他能例外。希望肖恩能好好肩负起作为父亲的责任。

爱德华多靠在酒店沙发上疲倦地闭上眼睛，房门发出轻微的声音后打开了，男人走进来。

“她回去了吗？”爱德华多睁开眼睛。

“她的外婆接她走了。”男人脱下西装挂进衣橱。

“你觉得她讨厌我吗？”爱德华多抬头问他。

男人走到沙发前弯腰扶住爱德华多的肩膀：“你总是希望做到让所有人都满意。但要和你一起生活的人是我，而且我没有看出任何她讨厌你的迹象。”

“但他是你的女儿，我们以后不可避免会有接触，也许她只是教养良好所以没有表现出来……”爱德华多有些忧虑。

“我一定比你更了解我的女儿在想什么，”男人笑着吻吻爱德华多的额头，“不要给自己增添烦恼了好吗？”

“也许你说得对，”爱德华多顺从地接受这个吻，“我先去洗个澡，今天吵了一架，我出了点汗。”

“去吧亲爱的。”

爱德华多走进浴室，慢慢脱下衣服，他得将肖恩残留下的痕迹清洗掉。手机这时响起，爱德华多关掉水龙头接起电话，来电人是马克。

“华多。”

“嘿马克，”爱德华多很惊喜，“最近怎么样？”

“不坏，”马克含糊地说，“你最近什么时候有空？我的意思是，我好久没有见到你，之前我总是有事……”

“什么时候都可以，想吃些什么吗？”爱德华多对于将要见到阔别多日的儿子非常高兴。

“我吃什么都行，明天中午如何？”

“没问题。”

“那明天见。”

“再见马克，不要晚睡。”

“嗯，再见。”

马克挂断电话，才发现自己一直紧张着揪着衣角。

他当然还抱着一丝保留他的家庭的希望，也无疑敬爱他的父亲肖恩，但也确实对爱德华多怀有性冲动。他悲哀地发现这些情感能够在他的头脑里共存，如何处理它们超出了马克原本就稀薄的人际关系处理能力范围。但无论如何，他想要爱德华多，无论以哪种形式。

马克懊恼自己现在才意识到这件事，他们已经分开快两个月了。两个月，足够爱德华多做好与他长时间分别的各种准备。但爱德华多向来疼爱他，如果向他开口请求，或许他就会改变主意呢。

两个月后，马克终于回到这处曾居住数年的住宅。他记得在被收养三年后，他们般到了这处有小花园的新家。

但现在他站在马路对角看着他的家皱起眉：爱德华多和一个陌生男人站在房屋门口与一个看起来十岁出头的小女孩说话，似乎在告别。小女孩向他们挥手后穿过小径钻进了等在路边的车中。那二人回到屋内，马克直到汽车消失在道路尽头才走过去。

爱德华多打开门后给了他一个拥抱，一旁的陌生男人向马克伸出手并介绍自己，他叫卡梅隆。马克潦草地与他握手，也许爱德华多事先已提醒他马克的性格，卡梅隆并没有因为马克敷衍的表现表现出不快。午饭开始前三人在露台坐下，爱德华多给马克倒了一杯果汁，问他这些天过得如何。马克正被面前的陌生男人造成的不满干扰，不打算做出多么得体的表现。

“假期结束之前想不想去旅游？”爱德华多低头看身边的马克。

“你已经有计划了吗？”马克歪靠在椅背上偏过头问。

“迈阿密怎么样？我们可以去那里的海滩。”爱德华多说。

“为什么是迈阿密？他是迈阿密人？”马克看了一眼对面的卡梅隆。

“我的父母和哥哥们在迈阿密……我们很多年没有见面了，他们也想见见你。”爱德华多放软语气。

马克还想问些什么，但他又想起在场还有第三个人，他不打算在陌生人面前追问爱德华多的私事。

“他要和我们一起去吗？”马克示意对面的卡梅隆。

爱德华多和卡梅隆对视一眼：“是的，马克。”

“你的新男友吗，daddy？”马克用上了这个不常用的称呼，平时他更喜欢使用他创造的专属昵称。

“是的，马克……我们会结婚，”爱德华多尽量让自己表现得轻松，“之后我们会一起住在曼哈顿。”

马克的脸色立刻难看了起来。

“你要离开帕罗奥图？”马克看看爱德华多又看看对面的卡梅隆，“你们才认识多久？”

“我和你的父亲在大学时认识，我们都毕业于哈佛，”卡梅隆让自己的表情和肢体都传达出和善的信息，“如果你愿意的话那里也会是你的新家，任何时候你都可以住在那里。”他很乐意在未来伴侣和他的儿子面前表达善意。

马克在卡梅隆对自己说出第一句话不久就看出他是哪一种人：脸和西装一样保养得当，出身优渥，受过顶尖教育，这让他举止优雅从容，又有一种从小过得顺风顺水的人会有的钝感。毫无疑问，他是肖恩最讨厌的那种人，而由于马克与肖恩在喜好方面的诸多相似，也是马克会讨厌的人。

“你手上有一个婚戒的痕迹，至少不久前你还处在已婚状态中，对吗？”

卡梅隆尴尬的表情证实了马克说的内容，“所以你们那时就喜欢对方却还是各自结了婚，多年后久别重逢重燃爱火，于是为了爱情双双婚内出轨，哇哦”马克停顿一下，“你们那时感情一定很好。”

爱德华多小声地叹气，手在桌下拽了拽马克的卫衣袖子，对面露尴尬的卡梅隆说，“你能去帮我看看厨房吗，我想汤快好了。”

马克看着爱德华多过于明显地支开卡梅隆，心中有些恶意的快乐。

“马克，别这样。”爱德华多无奈地说。

“我可不会叫他父亲。”马克一手撑着脸说。

“你当然不需要，你甚至都很少叫我父亲。”爱德华多口气有些他自己都没发现的抱怨。

“我也不要和他一起去旅游，”也不想见你那些突然冒出来的亲人，“刚才那个女孩是他的女儿？”

“是的。”

“你们以后要住在一起？”

“不，她和她的母亲一起生活，只是她想认识一下我。”

“她喜欢你吗？”马克转着玻璃杯问。

“嗯……至少不讨厌吧，我想，”爱德华多说，“我认为你也有权利认识一下卡梅隆。”

“你最近都很空闲吗？”

“是的。”

“你很仔细地涂了发胶，手表和领带都是有重要会谈时会穿戴的款式，”马克说，“因为我把时间定在次日中午，你没有时间修改日程，所以今天中午的时间是你硬挤出来的，就为了迁就我这场其实什么时候都可以的午饭。”

“马克，一场午饭的时间不算什么。”爱德华多不明白马克为什么突然说这个。

马克抿着嘴唇片刻又开口：我不明白。”

“什么？”

“你以前总是……”马克短暂停顿一下，“你总是同意我的任何要求，到现在依然在各种小事上不厌其烦地迁就我。但同时你又没有丝毫商量余地地告诉我你要离开我和肖恩，告诉我你以后要去曼哈顿，甚至把你以后的丈夫带给我看，你明知道我不可能接受这些……”

“马克，你当时并没有提出异议。”爱德华多温柔地提醒他。

“这不公平！你们在商量好一切后突然告知我，而我根本没有时间认真考虑。”马克抗议。

“马克，我和肖恩商量后都认为我们的婚姻是时候结束了，这一点是不会改变的。”爱德华多摸着马克的脑袋说。

他如何在做出这么温柔举动的同时说出这么残忍的话？马克心中茫然，这不像他认识的爱德华多。

“为什么你一定要再次结婚？为什么不能继续住在帕罗奥图，你的工作家人朋友都在这里……”马克问。

“我……我想我需要一个新的开始，我和肖恩都需要。我们在决定离婚之前我们花了很长时间去想自己究竟想要什么。”

马克坐直身体：“你想出了什么结论？你们结婚、收养我，你对这些事后悔了吗？”

“不不马克，”爱德华多按住马克安抚他，夏装的薄布料下能清晰感到他瘦削的肩膀，爱德华多看着他尖锐的下巴骨和下垂的眼角弧度，依旧像初次见到时一样能激起他的爱意，“遇到你是我生命中发生过最好的事之一，你改变了我的生活……只是大人们之间有些事很复杂……”爱德华多看着他，“你也可以来和我一起住。”我真的很希望你在我身边。

“我不要和你的新丈夫住一个屋子，”马克厌恶地说，“我想，你不一定要结婚，也不用离开加州。你可以等上几年。再过一年我就会进大大学，毕业后我大概率会独自生活，创业什么的，然后你就可以和我住在一起，说不定我不等毕业就这么做了……”

爱德华多对他笑笑，马克明天他并没有把自己孩子气的话当真，在爱德华多眼里自己大概依旧是坐在他腿上的小孩。大人对孩子溺爱纵容，却不会在重要决定上听从他们。

这一定是马克人生中最糟糕的一顿午餐。

马克拒绝了爱德华多送他回去的提议，他需要单独走上长长的一段路去冷静头脑，以及搞清楚那种奇怪的熟悉感从何而来。

卡梅隆，卡梅隆，马克觉得他最近一定见过这个名字。这名字很常见，但不能解释他在听到自我介绍时那种“似乎想起了什么”的感觉。

当他踏进家门的时候想起来了，该死，是在爱德华多和肖恩的性爱录像里。

他给自己做了几秒心理建设后去肖恩的书房想找出那张光碟，却发现那个纸箱不在那里了。

马克迅速回想自己是否留下了什么会被肖恩发现动过纸箱的痕迹，但应该没有，他仔细将东西都放回了原处，也许肖恩只是抽出空将它们收了起来。

它们会在哪呢，那个纸箱不大，而这间房子里有足够多的储存空间。马克回想肖恩存放物品的习惯，却又想起这些事总是由爱德华多包揽。书房的几个抽屉和柜子里都没有，他决定碰碰运气去肖恩卧室里看看。衣柜最上方柜门打开后有一个文件箱，马克垫着脚把它拿下来，轻易地试出了密码。里面是一些陈年文件，没有他想要的东西。马克匆匆翻了两下，在一份文件前停了下来。

不需要找那张光碟了，马克看着那份律师函上的委托人姓名想。卡梅隆温克勒沃斯和泰勒温克勒沃斯，在那段录像里这张文件被半压在爱德华多身体下，卡梅隆的姓氏被爱德华多的胸侧挡住了一半。对了，录像里他们谈到了官司，马克看了看律师函的日期，和那张光碟封面上用记号笔写着的年份是同一年。

会有这么巧合的事吗？怀着满腹怀疑，马克打开电脑想验证自己的猜想，他花了不多的功夫找到了卡梅隆温克勒沃斯在哈佛的档案，那张证件照无疑是他中午刚见过的脸。

爱德华多的哈佛老情人，在他们结婚那年起诉肖恩的原告。

6.

“爱德华多真的一定要离开我们吗？”肖恩回来时，马克躺在沙发上摆弄着手机问。

“不要用那么悲观的说法，我们是现代人，我们有电话和网络，还有飞机。”肖恩说。

马克对于肖恩的漫不经心感到气恼，但他现在得先搞清楚一些事。

“你和爱德华多还有卡梅隆温克勒沃斯之间发生过什么？爱德华多……爱德华多为什么最后和你结了婚？”马克做起看着肖恩问。

肖恩对于马克的突然发问有些意外，但又似乎已经在预料中。他在马克对侧坐下，像是正式会谈一样，“你看起来把我们的往事想得有些复杂……”

肖恩回忆了片刻。

“我在爱德华多大三时认识他，那时我刚被创业伙伴从自己的公司赶走，而爱德华多因为向家人出柜被断绝了经济来源——他是个倔强的年轻人，不愿意向他的父亲服软。在上一个护驾他靠石油期货赚了30万美金。他找上我说想与我合作。我需要翻身的起始资金，他需要向父亲证明自己。后来我才知道他那时正在和温克勒沃斯家的卡梅隆约会，算是在约会的关系吧，也许就差那么一点，”肖恩搅着他的咖啡慢悠悠说。

“他选择我这个陌生人而不是他有钱的朋友，因为他觉得和我合作可以更无束缚地施展他的商业才能，并且完全靠他自己而不是朋友的人脉与财产接济，相当孤注一掷的勇气。后来我才发现他已经很久没有和卡梅隆来往，因为他不满卡梅隆没有勇气坦诚面对自己的性向，而卡梅隆不满他在需要帮助的时候不去求助自己而是找上一个风评不佳的陌生人。

“他毕业后我们结了婚，是他主动提出的，那段时间他过得很累，身体和心理上，他的家人已经很久没有和他联系。他迫切需要和人建立一点更紧密的关系作为精神支撑。而我恰好也很喜欢他，”肖恩放下咖啡靠在沙发背上伸展一下四肢，表情有些回忆往事的感慨，“老实说当时我原本不觉得我们的婚姻会持续很久，我原以为过一两年我们中就会有人后悔。卡梅隆在那之后因为一些商业纠纷起诉了我，当然很难不觉得他是出于报复。

“爱德华多说我改变了他的生活，和这些事有关系吗？”一直不做声听肖恩说话的马克说。

肖恩点头：“爱德华多以前带你游泳的时候你见过他身上的伤疤对吧？”

马克点头。

“那是他在一次追逐飓风时出现意外留下的，他一直对气象很有研究，尤其飓风。在我们结婚大概两年后，他的父亲始终对于我们的婚姻非常愤怒，而他的事业又陷入瓶颈，可以说他当时处在一个非常困顿的状态。那时他对我讲了很多事，他在圣保罗度过的童年，与疼爱他的爷爷分离，刚移民到迈阿密时语言与文化不通的困境……我没有发现他的精神状态有些不稳定，”肖恩仰着头，马克看不清他的表情。

“那次他驾车离飓风太近发生了一场事故，后遗症和药物副作用不仅损伤了他的肢体，还影响了大脑，他经常记不起昨天或者上一秒做了什么……尽管医生告诉他那只是暂时的，但他还是痛苦极了。我总不能在这种情况下和他离婚。

“他花了半年时间恢复行动能力，慢慢回到工作中。有一天他对我说想要一个孩子，我反对，他当时的状态连自己都不能照顾得很好，如何再养一个孩子呢？但他很坚持，于是我想和他去福利院看看也没什么，然后就带回了你，”肖恩转过头看马克，“那时我很紧张，做好了他适应不了新生活，你们只好由我一个人照料的准备。然而爱德华多比我想得强得多，他努力康复了起来，把你也照顾得很好。几乎就像是……他在养育你的过程中重新养育了一遍自己，”肖恩长长舒口气，喝了一口有点冷掉的咖啡，“之后的事你都知道了，至于他与卡梅隆，那是他自己的打算，我也没法告诉你。”

肖恩回忆中的爱德华多对马克来说有些陌生。叛逆果决，不顾后果做一些疯狂的事，完全不是自己记忆中从一开始就温和柔软的形象。马克完全能想象肖恩那时为什么喜欢他。如果我那时认识他，我也会喜欢他。为什么我会喜欢后来那个爱德华多？

马克仰头看着天花板，肖恩耐心地等待他做出反应。

“你们都陪对方度过了最艰难的阶段，却要在一切都很好的时候分开，”马克盯着顶灯，“我不明白你们在想什么。”

“人们通常只能互相陪伴人生中的部分旅程。”

大厅中又陷入了片刻沉默。

“现在他的家人终于接受了吗？”

“是的，而且我想这和萨维林家与温克勒沃斯家有生意来往也有关系。爱德华多其实对于他的家人一直抱有负罪感。”

我从来没有察觉过，他如何把这些事隐藏地着么好。

“你觉得，你觉得爱德华多当时带我回来，是单纯想要个孩子，或是其他什么原因？”马克迟疑着问。

肖恩想了想：“你是想问他是不是因为认为自己需要一个新的生活动力，情感支持之类的？”

马克点头。

“你知道吗？其实我有一个猜想，”肖恩伸出食指对马克摇了摇，“他没有努力说服你和他一起生活，也许是因为他感到愧疚，他觉得当时领养你，或更早的时候与我结婚都是出于他个人自私的需求，所以他想纠正自己的错误。爱德华多是个永远对自己不满意的人，如果他觉得一件事做得不够好，通常他已经在这件事上做出了足够努力，”肖恩十指交叉放在膝盖，“当然了，爱德华多的心思非常复杂，他自己也不一定能弄清他的真实想法，事情不是每一件都需要有答案。马克，他爱你，这毋庸置疑，即便事出有因的爱也不一定比无条件的爱更劣等。重要的是你的感受。”

我的感受？每天早晨餐桌前他从身后印在我头顶的吻，每次视线交汇时他从眼神中溢出的喜悦，在自己拒绝听话时轻轻被揪住脸颊肉的手指触感。

以后的生活如果不再有这些，我该怎么办呢？

“他当然爱我，我知道。”马克恍惚地说。

肖恩伸个懒腰：“这就是了，你永远是他最爱的小孩，不用自寻烦恼。晚饭要吃什么？”

“都可以，我现在不饿。”马克无精打采地拖着身体向卧室走去。爱德华多所经历的一切事遇到的一切人共同塑造出了马克熟知的那个爱德华多，那些过去里没有他的位置。是否对于爱德华多来说，离婚后的生活才是生命终于修正偏差回到了正轨？和志向相投的旧友结婚，与家人重归于好，在适合他的华尔街扎根。在他不到四十年的生命中，从圣保罗到迈阿密，到波士顿，到加利福尼亚，现在又到纽约，这会是他为自己漂泊的人生终于选定的终点吗？

马克不打算去想了，他漫长的完美童年在这个晚上终于彻底结束，往后的日子将风雨莫测，但他还是可以抽点时间出来哀悼他无望的初恋。

7.

新学期的马克按部就班进行他的学业，他在假期里做出的那个软件被微软看中，马克拒绝了收购和入职邀请，肖恩对此大加赞赏。肖恩的生活依旧丰富多姿，他交了一个新男友。男友，情人，或是骨肉皮之类的。肖恩坐在院子阳伞下对他侃侃而谈自己曾经的创业事迹，那个戴眼镜的青年一脸崇拜地听着，不时发出提问或是惊叹，肖恩在他的捧场下聊得身心舒畅。真是简单的快乐，马克想。希望他不会一时兴起结婚，不过结婚这种麻烦事肖恩大概不会想经历第二次。

爱德华多将工作上的所有事务交接完毕后便去曼哈顿筹备婚礼。原本那件屋子的钥匙交到了马克手上。当初他们购买新房产时便计划在今年搬过去，谁也没想到一年后爱德华多就不再属于这个家庭。

马克以为他正在逐渐适应新生活，就像他很快就适应了现在这所大得空旷的新住宅。但当爱德华多的婚礼请帖发到他手中时，他才发现稳定的心态如此不堪一击。他几乎是愤怒地问肖恩爱德华多为何要这样，他明知道自己对他的新婚姻持什么态度。

“你可是他的儿子，他总不能不给你发请帖吧，”肖恩手上同样拿着一张，“参加与否由你自己决定。”

“你会去吗？”

“去啊，那个狂热粉丝最近甚至开始干涉我的交友，我正好休假去纽约躲他一段时间。”肖恩抱怨。

“为什么？你不会还要来分手后依旧是朋友这套吧。”马克觉得不可思议。

“为什么不呢，我们结婚前就是朋友。”肖恩摊手。

马克不想继续话题，你们这些处理人际关系游刃有余的成年人。

无论再怎么不情愿，婚礼临近时，马克还是和肖恩一起坐上了飞往纽约的航班，他可不能错过爱德华多生命中更多的重要时刻。

与他们在帕罗奥图时简约风格的住宅不同，卡梅隆在曼哈顿的住处风格十分老派。马克在沙发上看着周遭的红木家具，脚下的深色地毯和头顶的枝形吊灯想，倒是和爱德华多永远的三件套很相称。

肖恩一个人找他曼哈顿的朋友聚会去了，爱德华多开车来酒店接马克，马克不快地发现副驾上还坐着卡梅隆。

“爱德华多向我分享了你暑假做的软件，非常了不起。你真的拒绝了微软200万美元的收购？”卡梅隆问。

爱德华多从后视镜中笑着看一眼马克：“当然，他是不是非常酷。”

“为什么这么决定？”卡梅隆问马克。

“他认为免费分享是个更好的选择。”爱德华多替马克回答。

“他会成就一番事业的，”卡梅隆说，“马克好像比假期又长高了一些。”

“他才18岁呢，正在长身体。”

马克撑着脸看着车窗外不断后退的街景，心中厌烦极了，他简直想问卡梅隆从何而来的自信让你如此熟稔地和我搭话。但他不可以再次让爱德华多尴尬，而且那自信无疑就是来自爱德华多。

爱德华多希望他们的婚礼低调一些，因此只邀请了双方最亲密的亲朋好友们。地点选在一间小教堂。汽车途径教堂时，爱德华多告诉马克婚礼将在这里举行。

马克将背包搂紧了一点，强忍压下心中的烦躁，离那个时刻越近，他越发现自己不愿意面对。

爱德华多和卡梅隆在做最后的检查工作确保明天万无一失。爱德华多在裁缝的协助下最后一次试穿礼服，他似乎有些婚前紧张，甚至还在问马克：“我觉得还是深蓝色这件好一些，白色有些太高调了，你觉得呢？”

当然是蓝色，马克喜欢蓝色，但那和自己又什么关系呢？他敷衍地说出自己的偏好，看到爱德华多对他将来的丈夫说你看马克也觉得这件更好些而卡梅隆说听你的时，他再也呆不下去了。

马克拎上背包向他们告别，尽管他们接他来是为了招待他晚餐，因此他编出了一个“肖恩发消息说带来的西装有些小问题要马克回来看看”的拙劣借口，拒绝了爱德华多开车送他回去的提议，一个人走出了社区。

有出租车从他身边经过，但他没有伸手。而是一直沿着街道走到路口，然后随便走向某个方向。

他并不是想通过离家出走来威胁什么或表达什么，那太幼稚了，马克怎么会做这种事呢？只是他现在实在需要释放精力放空大脑，一个人快步走上长长一段路是个好选择。马路，步行小道，狭窄的小巷，走过的路口拐过的弯越来越多。他原本将他走过的路线都记在脑子里，就像在视野内画了一张透明的地图，但在差点撞上一辆违规的汽车后他忘记了他刚才路过的是第七个十字路口右拐后经过的第五还是第六个巷道，于是前后的路径一断断脱落，直到支离破碎再也无法连接。在他终于感到小腿肌肉紧绷抽搐的时候，已经完全想不起该如何回去了。

这里是个风景不错的公共公园，既然到了这里，不如就休息一下，就像生活将我们推向未知的方向时应当做的那样。

天色已经明显暗下去，他的手机也没有电量了。他应当向附近有人的地方求助，借用电话联系上肖恩，但马克轻松地将手插在卫衣口袋中，跨过草坪的矮围栏向远处的树林走去。他并不打算让大人们担心，只是偶尔理智也想偷个懒。树林中的凉风让他不由得瑟缩一下，毕竟这是入秋的天气。他注意到无数树木其中的一棵，它有蔓延出地面的根系，看起来很适合躺下，于是马克这么做了。他将装着电脑的背包放在后脑勺下作为枕头，将手缩进袖子中。聪明又理性的马克不打算让任何人担心，他只是想先睡一觉。

他的眼皮越来越沉。

“马克！马克！”是爱德华多的声音，他提高音量的时候听起来就像一只发出叫声的羊，发生了什么事让他这样激动？天还没有亮呢……

马克猛然睁开眼睛，在浑身的酸疼，不正常的体温和喉咙的干痛中想起了他昨天在近乎灵魂出窍的情况下做了什么。

爱德华多打着手电蹲在马克面前，正将他的西装外套盖在马克身上，对着手机说“是的是的，我找到他了，你得联系医院。”

逐渐清晰的视野中马克看到爱德华多的皮鞋上沾满灰土，他来不及换身衣服就跑出来找马克。

昨天晚上他接到肖恩的电话，肖恩说他打不通马克的手机，问晚餐结束了吗？他困惑又焦急地说马克告诉你让他提前回去，两人这才知道马克说了谎。他们报警，然后分头去找他。

马克揉揉乍见到强光而刺痛的眼睛问：“你怎么找到我的……”这才发现自己的声音沙哑得可怕，他看着爱德华多，发现对方看起来愤怒极了，可眼眶又在发红，眼球里都是血丝，似乎一整晚都没有休息。

“你在做什么马克？”爱德华多在极力压制声音的颤抖，“我知道你不喜欢我做的这些决定，但你可以在每一次我给你打电话的时候直白地告诉我，你可以拒绝参加婚礼，而不是一遍假装接受一边用这种可笑的方式要我妥协。你不会永远是个一天不和大人说话就可以让他们服软的小孩，你不会永远得逞，你必须接受世界不是以你为中心的现实，”他深深吸一口气平复下来想把马克抱起，“现在我们去医院。”

马克慌张地扯住爱德华多的衬衫袖子：“不，我不是想……我的意思是……”他咽下一口唾液，干涩的喉咙产生一阵刺痛。他从未见过见过爱德华多对他这样愤怒，爱德华多永远最先服软的那个。马克发现自己慌张地说不出一句话，只能结结巴巴地说：“对不起……”当他发现自己组织不出语言的时候，他挣扎着坐直起身捧住爱德华多的脸颊用力吻了上去。

爱德华多的嘴唇和脸颊都是冰凉的，他开着车窗一条条街道开过，又在冷风中走了很久。马克技巧全无地用力紧贴了不知多长时间，在如释重负的感觉让他脑中的齿轮慢慢重新转动后才不舍地放开。

他感到自己的手抖个不停，便将它们攥紧放在膝盖上，低头盯着手背的青筋说：“我不想要你结婚，我想和你一起生活，我希望我回家的时候是你在等我，或者你回家时我在等你。我想做你可以对我说一切不快乐的人，而不是被你保护得一无所知的小孩……我知道我想明白得有些晚，但是……”马克喉咙又开始堵住，他伸手抓住爱德华多的小臂，“……拜托你……”

他不敢抬头看爱德华多的表情，他害怕那会令自己痛苦。但漫长的沉默后爱德华多只是握住马克抓着他的手从身上拿下，然后轻轻地说：“让我想想。”

这句话让马克几乎停止的心脏再次疯狂跳动起来，爱德华多将滑落的西装重新给马克穿好，宽大的卫衣袖子在袖管里挤作一团。“能走路吗？”爱德华多问，马克点点头，握住爱德华多的手借力站了起来，手电后他的脸看不清表情，“我们先去医院。”爱德华多小声说。

马克不再是可以被爱德华多抱着四处走的孩子了，但他依旧可以像儿时一样被爱德华多牵着手领路。爱德华多是否从那段表白中读出了自己越界的感情？也许那个吻就足够了。那句回答究竟代表爱的华多真的会考虑马克的请求，或只是让马克乖乖听话的权宜之计，走出林子后迎接自己的会是新生或是死刑，此刻的马克都无从知晓。唯一能确定的是，在走完这段路前，爱德华多都会牵着他的手，绝不会放开。


End file.
